


Reunion

by The_Shy_One



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: After episode 8, Asexual Character, Asexual Din Djarin, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Gray-Asexuality, Hand Jobs, M/M, Meddling, Mild Smut, Reunions, Rutting, Smut, Teasing, hints of asexuality, spoilers for episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: When returning to Sorgen to check up on the village after battling Moff Gideon for his kid, Dyn is surprised to find someone familiar there.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Paz Vizla, Dyn Jarren/Paz Vizla, The Mandalorian/Paz Vizla
Comments: 11
Kudos: 268
Collections: Movies





	Reunion

Dyn returned to Sorgen shortly after hiding away on another backwater planet. With what occurred on Nevarro with Moff Gideon trying to steal his child for whatever the remaining parts of the Imperial Empire had planned, Dyn wasn’t going to let it happen. He wouldn’t visit the same places he had before, he would travel all over the galaxy to keep his kid safe and away from whoever wanted to harm them. But first, he had to make sure that Omera and the others in the village were safe, know that they hadn’t been harmed during the time after he’d left.

He had landed closer to the village than last time, a shorter distance to traverse with the kid toddling around. The two of them took their time as they walked towards the village, however, enjoying a bit of peace that surely wouldn’t last. (And yet, Dyn knew he would do anything to protect his kid, feeling such a bond with them that at times he was frightened of what it meant and what he would do.)

They entered the village, being greeted by a group of children. They loudly welcomed them, excited to see the kid had returned. Quickly they whisked his kid away, playing somewhere close to where the adults worked.

“You’ve returned,” A voice said, making him turn to look behind him. Omera stood with a few pieces of wood in her arms, smiling brightly. “I thought you couldn’t return, Mandalorian?”

“Just a short visit before we have to disappear for good.” He answered. While looking the same as the last time, she was more relaxed than he last remembered. It suited her.

“The children will be sad to see him go, but I’m glad to see you once more. I’m surprised that two of your kind has shown up here so little time.” She said, walking up to him. Quietly she shifted a few pieces of wood in his arms, making him already part of the work.

“There’s another Mandalorian here?” He asked, following after her.

“Yes, he joined us a few short weeks ago,” Omera answered. She dropped the wood at the porch of someone’s house and motioned Dyn to do the same. “He was willing to do the work and protect us from anything else that threatened us. We couldn’t refuse that.”

“Show me to him.”

She gave him a look, questioning and curious. But she doesn’t ask anything, just starts towards where the other Mandalorian must be working. Omera leads him towards the fields, quietly speaking about what the other Mandalorian has been doing since he arrived. But Dyn went into his thoughts, surprised and bewildered that he didn’t have to go far to find other of his own.

He hadn’t expected to see one of his own so soon, especially in a small village with Omera, working alongside the villagers. Not after what he had seen of the Covert, the pile of helmets with broken visors and the beskar armour marked with laser blaster hits greeting him (and not so soon after accepting that he would die and then being told by IG-11 that he wouldn’t be, that he could be saved and be with his kid.) Horror had stricken him, worried that his actions for rescuing his kid caused what laid before him to happen. While the Armorer had reassured him that some were able to escape, to spread out across the galaxy to continue hiding away from Imperial eyes, Dyn continued to worry that he wouldn’t see another of the hidden clan for a long time.

When walking past a row of houses closest to the fields, Dyn had to do a double-take when he saw the familiar blue helmet of a Mandalorian. The rest of the armour was stripped away, obviously abandoned back at the Covert, but the helmet stayed firmly on to hide his face. (It was the Way.)

Without the beskar armour to hide away the more striking features of the Mandalorian, wearing clothing that was given by the other villagers, Dyn spot the litter of scars and bruises on his arms. Along with that, the muscles that were gained through the training were also seen, making those nearby stare from time to time as if they couldn’t believe that they were seeing it as well.

As Omera lead him towards the other Mandalorian, speaking quietly that he was welcomed to stay with his friend for however long when it hit him that he knew who it was. There was a particular scar near the shoulder, peeking out of the short sleeve of the shirt. It was old, aged with the colour white as it curved from the top of the Mandalorian’s shoulder down towards the back of the arm.

Dyn remembered when Paz had gotten that scar, back when they were young and foolish. Even as a boy, Paz was taller and larger than everyone else, use to throwing his weight around to winning fights with the other kids. When taken to be trained in the ways of the religion, one of the instructors - who had been small and lithe in Dyn’s memories - had taught the boy a lesson in fighting. Just because you had size on your side didn’t mean that it would give away to victory every time. Paz ended up with a knife in his shoulder for underestimating that instructor one too many times. It had scarred after being treated, serving as a reminder to him and others who saw what happened.

At the time, Dyn was happy to see that someone had finally seen Paz for the bully that he was and dealt with him accordingly. Now he understood that it was more for insuring all of their survival, to have them all know the consequences of thinking you always had the upper hand due to your size or skills when battling a foe.

Soon, Paz looked up as Omera walked him over one of the dirt paths in between the fields. His trousers were soaked, clinging to his legs as he stood up. There was a subtle nod to Dyn and it was nearly enough for Dyn to run into the field to embrace the other man. 

“Finally got your jetpack?” Paz questioned, moving to get out of the fields.

“Yes,” Dyn answered. “Still getting used to it.”

“Good. Now tell me, what happened to the Armour? Did she escape?” There was worry in Paz’s voice as he asked those questions. All of the clan knew and respected her as she was the voice of reason among them. She was also knowledgeable in the history and rules of the religion that had been long forgotten.

“Unsure, but she stayed in the Covert to finish her job after forcing us to leave.”

“A shame, she was strong.”

“She did what she knew was right. We have to accept that, Paz.”

“At least some good came out of our abandonment,” Paz said. He then turned to Omera, acknowledging her. “You know him?”

“I do, Paz. He was the one to help us be freed of the raiders.” She said, clearly amused at what the other man was doing.

“That was him?” Paz teased. The way his body positioned itself, Dyn knew that the other man was grinning widely. “Did you get any bruises from doing that?”

“Yes, I can show you later when the work is done.”

“Bunking us together Omera?” Paz asked her. “He can’t take the barn?”

“You have space in your home. And you two have things to discuss.” She said. In her voice there left no room to argue with her, the decision made. Dyn for what felt like the first time in his life, saw the other man wanting to argue his point and then thought better of it.

“I’ll agree for now. But I will throw him out if needed.”

“I don’t think that will happen,” Omera said amusingly. There was the sound of Paz letting his breath harshly leaving his mouth, his com making the sound more amplified than if he hadn’t worn the helmet. 

The grin on her face spoke of hidden knowledge, clearly having something over the larger man that Dyn didn’t know about. He was curious to know what it could be.

Before he could ask either of them, Omera tugged on his arm, leading him towards the village again. “We’ll see you tonight, Paz.”

“Make sure to have him hunt something!” Paz, yelled, returning to his work in the field. Dyn stared at the other Mandalorian, watching as the muscles in Paz’s arms moved as he pulled something out of the water. 

He still wondered what Omera had over the other man that would make him lose a moment of control, to feel embarrassed enough that Dyn didn’t know about it already.

__________________

The sun was setting by the time Dyn and Omera returned to the village with the last load of wood for the day. She directed him to drop his armful onto her porch, smiling at him as he stood up. As she put down her armful, her child ran into the house, speeding by with his kid in her arms.

“I’m glad you returned, Mando,” Omera said, straightening up herself.

“Dyn,” He said,” My name is Dyn.”

“I’m glad you returned, Dyn,” She said softly. “Even if it’s for the last time.”

“I have to keep him safe,” He admitted just as softly. He was sad he couldn’t stay with Omera and the villagers, helping them with their harvest and making sure they were able to face any threats that came their way. 

It felt like a place that a kid should grow up in, at least in his mind.

“I understand. I would do anything for her.”

“Does it always feel as if you would take on anything to do that? Is that normal?”

A smile, gentle and knowing made its way to her face. “I often felt like that, especially when she was little. That’s what a parent must deal with when raising their children.”

“It feels so overwhelming.”

“You’ll get used to it in time.” She said, passing Dyn wisdom that only comes from experience. “Now, go to Paz’s house to sleep. I’m sure he’s waiting for you.”

“My kid?” he asked, worry bubbling up once more.

“Let me and my daughter take care of him for the night. You need some time to yourself, Dyn.” Just as she had done to Paz earlier, her voice didn’t leave room for him to argue. And unlike Paz, Dyn didn’t even try to argue with her. 

All he did was pull her into a hug, grateful for her help. She hugged back, rubbing his back. They let go and she gave him directions to the other Mandalorian’s house.

Soon he reached Paz’s house, stepping onto the porch to knock. He paused, wondering why he hadn’t been offered the barn. Even with the two of them being of the same religion, the same clan, it felt off to be together in such quarters. There was only a start to a non-hostile bond between them and Dyn didn’t know if it could be taken further than that. 

And yet, he didn’t turn away. Whatever Omera had in mind for housing them under the same roof, it had to mean something. She wasn’t the sort to do anything without knowing it would work (or at least give her an outcome she could handle.)

Dyn knocked the wooden door and listened as Paz moved to open it. He was still surprised to see the villager’s clothing on the other man, expecting the familiar blue armour. He was pulled in, almost hurryingly so and was left in a daze as Paz locked the door.

“What are the arrangements for tonight?” Dyn asked. He looked to see the other man leaning against the door, his back the only thing that Dyn could see. As Paz took in a deep breath, Dyn saw the way his back moved with the motion. 

The muscles captivating his attention, the way they moved as Paz let out a breath. In the background of his mind, he took note that the other man was breathing harshly as if he had just fought hand to hand. But he could only pay attention to the way the back muscles moved and rippled as Paz continued to lean against the door.

“Are there any arrangements you want me to know, Paz?”

“Only one.”

“What is it?”

“One night to spend with each other,” Paz said, quietly and with a hint of shame. “Please.”

This admittance stole Dyn’s breath away, unaware that’s what the other Mandalorian had wanted. It wasn’t unheard of for two or so Mandalorians to spend a night with each other, helping lessen urges that only served as a distraction when working as a bounty hunter. Dyn himself even participated in a few over the years, despite how few those urges there were.

He moved to Paz, carefully laying a hand on the man’s back. Another deep breath in and Dyn could feel the muscles shift underneath his gloves. It did something to Dyn, made something deep in his gut rear its head to be known.

“How?” He asked. The other man turned his head, facing him through the visor of the blue helmet. There was an emotion that he couldn’t name that went between them as they continued to stare at each other.

Finally, Paz answered. “You can do whatever you please, Dyn. Just take me to bed.”

Once more Dyn lost his breath. The trust and implications that Paz had laid out for him were high, something he hadn’t expected from the other Mandalorian in the slightest. He had to lean onto Paz to keep himself steady. “You trust me that much?”

“I’ve always trusted you that much, Dyn. I’ve just been too hard-headed to let you know.” There was embarrassment tinged in his voice as he admitted this to Dyn. It was enough for Dyn to wrap his arms around the man, getting part of the picture that Paz was painting for him.

“Alright.” He started,” let’s go to bed.”

Paz leads the way towards the back of the room, opening the door to sleeping quarters. It was sparse, similar to how Dyn remembered it being when they lived with the Covert. Paz pulled him towards the bed, sitting the both of them down. Then he reached at Dyn’s armour, undoing the clasps and pulling it over his head. 

Dyn watched with bated breath as Paz continued to take off his armour and then his clothing. When he finally got his pants off, Dyn stopped him from pulling his undergarments off. “Let me, vod, let me pleasure you.”

“But, you-” Paz started and Dyn quieted him.

“It’s what I want to do, Paz. Let me do this for you.” As he said this, he leaned forward, touching his helmet to Paz’s. This caused the larger man to tremble slightly as he leaned into it as well. “You asked me to do anything I wanted and this is what I want to do.”

Just as Paz did for him, Dyn started to take off his clothing for him. Carefully he took off Paz’s shirt, getting it over the helmet without causing it to tear. As he started to pull his pants down his legs, Dyn felt the way the man shook, as if he were overstimulated already.

When that came off, Dyn took off his gloves, wanting to feel Paz’s skin underneath his fingers. As he tugged down the undergarment, he felt the blood rushing in Paz’s veins underneath his knuckles and the continuous shaking from the man’s thighs against his hands. Dyn looked at the hard cock that sprang from the undergarment, flush red and almost begging to be touched. Paz harshly breathed through the com as if he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs to exist at that moment.

There was a sense of being proud that Dyn had caused the man to come undone with such little effort. Paz wasn’t known to lose composture this way, being the closest to mandokar that Dyn had seen from all the members of the clan.

When the garment was on the floor, Dyn returned his focus towards the cock that was standing at attention, still waiting to be touched by him. Licking his lips, Dyn moved to press his hand to the other man’s shoulder to lay down. “Where’s-”

Before he could get the question out, Paz pointed to a table with a drawer beside the bed. Dyn forced him to lay down, chuckling at Paz’s behaviour. When the man laid down, Dyn went to the drawer. 

He found several things, most of what would be used for pleasuring oneself. He went for a container that he knew would make this whole experience run more smoothly. Sitting back down on the bed, he dipped his one hand into the container, coating it with enough lube for what he would do next. 

He watched for Paz’s reactions as he wrapped his fingers around the man’s cock. There was a full-body shudder and a hiss of relief through the com, both of which caused Dyn to smile. He started to stroke Paz’s cock, his hand smoothly going up and down.

As he continued to do this, adding a twist with stroking up or swiping his thumb over the head, he heard Paz let out whimpers and small moans. The crackle and static of the com caused it to sound more distant than if they had had their helmets off (which did bring Dyn out of what was happening between them more than he’d like.)

When he moved his other hand to handle Paz’s sack underneath his cock, the moans became louder and he’d started to squirm. Dyn smirked as he continues this barrage of touch and pleasure, excited to see how the larger man’s body had become taunt and how it started to shake.

“Do you like this, cyar’ika” Dyn asked, leaning over to be closer. He still sat up as he continued to stroke and fondle the man’s cock and sack. 

“Yes, _yes,_ I do.” Panted Paz. His body violently shuddered, the beginning signs of his climax coming soon. “Please, Dyn, please.”

“What are you begging for, Paz? Tell me.”

“Please, I want to come, _please.”_

All Dyn gave for an answered was a hum and continued to stroke the man’s cock. He moved his hand from Paz’s sack, putting on the Mandalorian’s hip to keep him from thrusting upwards. He quickened the speed at which he stroked the man’s cock, taking in the sound of moans, full and broken off for whenever he switched up the pattern of little tricks he had.

Dyn pulled his body into the bed, closely placing himself to over part of Paz’s body. He could feel the full-body shudders through his bare skin and weak attempts at thrusting up into his hand. Dyn placed his forehead against Paz’s shoulder, excited as he felt how close the other man was to coming.

He started to thrust against Paz’s hip, feeling excited enough to start chasing his pleasure as well. This combined with stroking him off caused Paz to stiffen up, no sound leaving his mouth as his seed covered Dyn’s hand and undergarment as well as his stomach.

As he experienced the euphoria at the end of pleasure, Dyn continued to chase his pleasure, moving his hand to palm himself through the cloth. He didn’t let out any moans as this continued, more focused on achieving climax. 

But as the pleasure started to climb, getting closer to reaching its peak, a few slipped out, quiet and muffled by the helmet. Finally, the pleasure that curled around his body reached its peak and he spilled his seed into his undergarment.

Dyn went lax against Paz, experiencing his euphoria. At some point during his bliss, he felt his body being moved. When he came down, he took notice of strong arms wrapped around him and that Paz was asleep. Dyn joined him, knowing there wasn’t anything more happening that night.

__________________________

Dyn was woken to the sound of someone pounding on the door. He tried to sit up but was kept down by Paz’s strength. They listened to the pounding, unrelenting to get somebody. The hour was early as there was no light yet to see.

“Paz, get up!” Came an unfamiliar shout. “You promised to hunt with us.”

Paz didn’t move. He just clung closer to Dyn, unwilling to leave him. Last night flashed through Dyn’s mind and for a moment, he felt he could understand the man’s reluctance.

There was something beyond what the man told him last night and he had to wonder what it was. He had only whisps of what it could be, what the other Mandalorian actually felt towards Dyn, but couldn’t quite grasp it.

He heard whispering between the person at the door and the group and they soon decided to leave.

“Will you be punished for this?”

“No, just scolded. They will know why after you leave my house today.”

“Aren’t you embarrassed by that, Paz?”

“No,” Paz said. “I’m glad they will know.”

“Why?” Dyn moved slightly, unsure of what was transpiring between them.

“Because, Dyn, just because.”

Dyn sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to get a straight answer out of the other man. Soon, they left the bed and started the day. Omera knocked on the door as they started breakfast, Dyn let her in, looking at the smirk on her face.

Somehow he knew that what transpired between them last night was from her meddling. She gave back his kid, wishing him well for when he left today.

Dyn took noticed of the momentary stiffness in Paz’s shoulders at that statement.

____________________

Paz followed after the two of them when they left the village. They didn’t speak to each other, only kept an eye on his kid as they traversed back to the Razor Crest. It was mid-afternoon when they reached it. The kid waddled up into the ship, excited to be back home.

Dyn was stopped short by Paz, the other man leaning down to place his helmet against Dyn’s. It causes Dyn’s heart to stop for a moment, unprepared for what the possible meaning of this could mean. 

What it would mean to both of them.

“Ret'urcye mhi, Dyn.”

“Ret'urcye mhi, Paz.”

With that, Paz leaned away, watching him as he left the planet. Somehow he finally got the picture of what Paz had been conveying to him the whole evening before. And he was sad he couldn’t share that with the other man for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Mandokar - [Man-doh-Kar-lah] - the *right stuff*, the epitome of Mando virtue - a blend of aggression, tenacity, loyalty and a lust for life  
> Ret'urcye mhi - [ray-TOOR-shay-MEE] - goodbye - lit. *Maybe we'll meet again*  
> All of this provided by the Mando'a dictionary.
> 
> Happy New Year! Have this fic as a gift. I'll be going underground for a few days to rest and work on my other Paz/Dyn fic (which will have some plot yay!) and other fic involving a different ship/fandom entirely. (Also I want to finish up a game before the DLC updates it on Jan. 4th.)
> 
> Also, I was excited to try my hand at Dyn being asexual because I saw a post that headcannoned him as such and I, being ace, wholeheartedly supported it. So here's my attempt at a sex-favourable ace Dyn and I'm hoping it's decent. (Also I know canon has his name as Din, but I like Dyn much better, more pleasing to my eye for some odd reason.)
> 
> Hopefully, it was a good read! :D


End file.
